


Everyone Changes

by fieldsofwildflowers23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldsofwildflowers23/pseuds/fieldsofwildflowers23
Summary: Draco Malfoy, after lots of internal debate, returns to hogwarts for his 8th year. Draco Malfoy has changed a lot since the war, well, so has everyone else, but most noticably Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 14





	1. ~1~

Draco Malfoy stared at the huge, familiar, castle that he had called home for years. Despite the school not being particularly enjoyable most of the time, it had still always been safe. Er-. Safe from his father, and the constant disappointed eyes of his family. Here he had still been constantly watched, whether it be in fear, hatred, or something else. It had still been better than the constant disappointment.

Draco hadn't been planning on returning to this place for a very long time. In the time since the war, Draco had run away from home and had been living in muggle London. He had actually quite enjoyed it there. Away from everything he knew. It had been refreshing. He had picked up a muggle job at a flower shop.

While he worked there, he was pretty sure it was the happiest he had been in his entire life. Delicately piecing together bouquets of Iris', Carnations, Lilys, and Snapdragons. He liked making things that were beautiful. It made him feel a little bit less like the horrid person he was, because, if he could make something like this with his own hands? Well, maybe he wasn't all that bad after all. maybe...

He also enjoyed the people he worked with, and the customers he got to talk to. Maybe it was because they didn't know who he had once been. They didn't know the terrible things he had done. They knew the person that he was now. Or.... they knew the person he was trying to be.

He liked it. Maybe even loved it. It was all going fine. He was working at the flower shop, making new friends (that was a first for him), and he had grown to enjoy muggle style. His wardrobe had shifted quite a bit from when he left the Wizarding World. He wore skinny jeans, and sweaters, and T-shirts that had fun logos on them. He loved it. He had even made some permanent changes to his appearance. His hair was now a light shade of blue, he had a sleeve of flowers tattooed on his arm (his own attempt to make something beautiful of the mark that haunted him), and he had gotten his ears pierced.

Needless to say, he never planned to see any of his former classmates ever again.

Unfortunately, something changed his mind.

One day, a few weeks ago, Draco had been working at the shop, which was where he was found most of the time, when Minerva McGonagall walked through the front doors of the store. It took Draco a minuet to recognize her, as she wasn't wearing the robes that he had become so used to seeing her in. Instead she was clad in typical muggle clothing. She wore a dark green blazer, black trousers, and a white blouse. She was almost unrecognizable. Almost.

As soon as Draco saw McGonagall, he wanted to run. Far far away. All he wanted was to leave that part of his life behind. But, when the older woman laid eyes on Draco, she did something he wasn't expecting. She smiled. Then she strutted right up to Draco and handed him a letter. He took the letter and looked up at the elder woman for some sort of direction, but she just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to open the letter.

Draco hesitantly turned his attention back to the letter and slowly opened it.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Since lots of seventh year students did not get a chance to finish their education at Hogwarts because of the unfortunate circumstances. I invite you to come back to Hogwarts to finish your education. It is not required, of course, but I do hope to see you there.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

Draco looked up at the woman in shock, "I-, Miss, I can't,"

"Of course you can, Draco, that's why I sent you the letter,"

"No. That's not what I meant. What I mean is that, I left for a reason. I don't want to be there, and no one wants me there. Ask anyone, in the entire wizarding world. I can't go back," Draco tried to explain, desperately trying to ignore the small part of him that did want to return.

"I want you there, Mr. Malfoy, I think it could be a good experience for you,"

"No, I can't,"

"Give it some thought, Mr. Malfoy. It's never too late to change your mind, but if you really don't want to return, I respect that," She said, giving Draco a reassuring smile, before turning to make her way out of the store. Then she stopped short, turning back to face Draco, "Oh, and, Mr. Malfoy," Draco waited for her to continue, and she smiled once more, "I like the hair. It suits you," Then she disappeared.

Draco blankly stared at where she had just been, trying to process the unexpected interaction. Could he really go back? Could he afford to go back. In the end, he had settled on saying no. He was happy where he was, and that was enough. And that was that, and he didn't think about it again....

Until the first day of Hogwarts. All day long, all he could think about was what would be happening if he had said yes. If he had gone back. How would people have reacted? Could they forgive him, even when what he did was unforgivable? Could he forgive Draco?

All day these thoughts circled his head, causing him to be more spacey than usual. A lot more spacey.

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" A voice yelled, shattering whatever other world Draco's mind had been in. Draco shook himself back into the real world, and his eyes focused on his co worker, and friend, Amber. The small young woman glared up at him in exasperation.

"What?" He asked, holding his arms up in innocence.

Amber groaned, "'What?'" She mocked him, "Are you serious, Draco? You've been off all day! I've tried to talk to you like 17 times, but you're off in some other world!"

Draco sighed, shoving his head into his palms, "Sorry,"

"What's going on, Draco? You can talk to me?" Amber softly smiled at him, her brown eyes full of concern, and her fiery red hair glinting in the sunlight. Amber could be a Weasley easily if she so wanted to. With her bright red hair that was cut into a short bob, her vintage style of clothing, and her spit fire attitude. Amber was strikingly similar to Ginevra Weasley. As he thought of Ginny, his mind subconsciously floated back to those emerald eyes. Shaking his head, Draco turned his attention back to Amber and sighed.

"I- I made a decision, a while back, and I can't help but wonder....." Draco paused, "For my whole life, I've attended this school, its a wonderful school, with wonderful people, but.... I made some not so good decisions. All the time. And, this past year, the school kinda... crashed and burned, causing the school year to be cut short. A lot of people were lost, and it was all kinda my fault, but anyway. I got invited to go back. I said no, but..... All day I've been longing to go back, just to see what may happen. See if people will forgive me.... somehow,"

Amber looked at me with empathy, "I- uh, I don't know how I could possibly relate, but... If you really do want to return, then I think you should. Of course, I don't know all the details, or what ever you may have done, although, I'm sure it's not unforgivable, I don't think anything is unforgivable, well then I think you should go back. And if everything really goes to shit, well then you can always leave, right? Better to see what may have happened then to never know, and beat yourself up for it for the rest of your life,"

I nodded to myself slightly, processing Ambers words, then I looked up at her and gave her a small smile, "Thanks, Amber, I needed that,"

"Of course, Draco, that's what friends are for!" She smiled, punching me in the shoulder, "Soooooooo?" She said, giving me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Jesus Christ, Draco, How thick are you? Are you gonna go back?"

"I- If it's not too late... then.... I think I might...." Draco responded, still uncertain that he was doing the right thing.

"Well, it's gonna be too late if you don't try, Draco!" Amber groaned in exasperation,

"But- But what about the shop? I won't be able to work here any more if I leave! You'll be short staffed!"

"Draco, we can always hire someone if we need more help, and you know you're always welcome back here, we love you, but we are not gonna be the reason you missed out on something you never even gave a shot,"

Draco sighed, but a small smile traced his lips, "I'll contact the Headmistress tonight, I'll see if her offer is still open,"

"YAY!!!" Amber shouted, throwing her arms in the air and spinning around in victory, making Draco laugh, "Oh! Before I forget, here's my phone number, so that way we can still talk while you are off at school,"

"A what?" Draco cocked his head to the side,

"You don't know what a phone is?"

Draco's eye brows knitted together in further confusion, "No? Where I'm from we didn't have a lot of mug-modern technology,"

Amber raised an eyebrow in suspicion, before dropping it and continuing the conversation, "When does our shift end?"

"Like, 15 minutes,"

"Great,"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mr. Draco Malfoy, we are getting you are phone before you leave, I'm not letting you get away that easily,"

"We don't we just send letters to each other?"

Amber burst out in laughter, before realizing that Draco was serious, "You're serious? Oh my gosh, Draco, you're like a seventy year old man, I swear,"

"Hey! No I'm not!"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Okay, old man. And letters are too slow! Texting is just easier,"

"Whatever you say," Draco said, sarcasm clear in his voice,

Later that day, Draco owled the new headmistress, and he got a response much quicker than he had expected. Minerva was very eager to say yes, overjoyed that he had changed his mind. Well... as joyful as the elderly woman could get while still writing a formal letter.

And that's how Draco ended up here, standing alone in front of Hogwarts on the second day of school. Draco slowly let out a nervous breath, "Let's do this," He whispered to himself, and with that, he walked forward, the doors to the school swinging open, and he entered, holding his head high.


	2. ~2~

Harry had been looking forward to attending his 8th year at Hogwarts. He was excited to spend one more year with his friends before he was forced to face the real world. He was excited for meals in the great halls, because dang they always had such good food. So why had his mood been dampened slightly when he hadn't seen Malfoy? And why had it decreased even more when Pansy and Blaise said that they hadn't heard anything from him for months? Harry hated to admit it, but he was worried about Draco. From what he had heard through Remus and Sirius (YES THEY ARE ALIVE, I AM A WOLFSTAR STAN AND I WANT THEM TO BE HERE) Draco had run away from home immediately after the war. Harry couldn't blame him, but he was still worried that no one knew where he was. No one. Not even Draco's closest friends. What if he was hurt? What if he was homeless and living on the streets? What if he was dead?

That thought made Harry feel sick to his stomach. Because, despite everything, Harry knew that he cared about Draco. He didn't really know how, why, or in what way, all he knew was that Draco was special. Maybe it's all that 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' shit. But..... were he and Draco really enemies? I mean, they were school rivals, but Harry didn't really think of Draco as his enemy. Not anymore at least. Now all he wanted was to be sure Draco was safe.

Harry groaned into his pillow, all of these thoughts were just a little too much for him right now. Why did Malfoy even matter this much to him? He was excited to spend time with his friends, not Malfoy, so why does he even care that Malfoy isn't here? Of all things he should be grateful, shouldn't he?

But here his is, lying in his bed, being depressed because Malfoy isn't here to be mean to him.

Upon the sound of the dorm room door creaking open, Harry turned his head to face the door. Ron.

"Harry, what are you doing in here? There's a huge party going on in the common room, and here you are doing nothing,"

Harry was well aware of the party going on downstairs. The teachers, thinking the returning eight years may not want to be in the same dorm with a bunch of first years, had made another dorm, just for the eighth years of all four houses. At first it had been quite awkward, all of them just sitting in the common room, staring at each other. Then Pansy had whipped out a bottle of fire whisky and everything snowballed from there, the party becoming a wild one. Harry had clocked out early on, it had all been a little too much for him. Also, Draco wasn't there...

"I'm not doing nothing," Harry mumbled,

Ron rolled his eyes, leaning back on the door frame, "What are you doing then?"

"Thinking,"

"Sooooooo, nothing?"

"Oh, bugger off, Ron," Harry said, but smiling at his friend nonetheless,

"C'mon, mate, loosen up a little, we haven't seen these people in ages! The least we can do is have a little fun!"

"I am having fun!" Harry protested,

"Sulking on your own, staring at the ceiling, and pinning over Draco Malfoy? Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun, mate,"

At that Harry shot up, "How did you-"

"Know that you're very gay for Draco Malfoy? I may be an idiot sometimes, Harry, but I'm not daft,"

"I'm not gay for Draco," Harry protested, but he didn't really put his heart into it, knowing that what Ron had said was at least half true,

"C'mon, Mate, at least just come down and talk to Hermione, she's the only sober one down there, honestly I'm surprised she hasn't left too,"

"So you want me to come so your girlfriend doesn't leave?"

"If that's how you wanna see it, then sure," Ron sighed, "C'mon, Harry, you guys can be antisocial together,"

Harry thought for a moment, before reluctantly agreeing, "Fine, but you owe me chocolate,"

"Deal"

With that, Ron grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him down the stairs, into the common room,

"HARRY POTTERRRRRRR!!!" Dean greeted as he entered,

Harry smiled lightly at Dean, who was sprawled across Seamus' lap on a small couch. It was good to see the two boys. He had always wished he had talked to them more than he had, but it is what it is. Harry made his way to the vacant spot on the couch and squished himself in between Hermione and Blaise.

"Hello Harry," She greeted, a small smile gracing her face,

"Hey, 'mione," He responded before settling silently listening to the conversation between Blaise, Neville, Hannah Abbot, and Padma Patil. It was nice if Harry had to be honest. He wished that they hadn't been as segregated as the sorting house system had forced them to be. Here he was, sitting on a couch, as he listened to four people, from four separate houses, have a casual conversation about some muggle book they had all read at some point. Harry found himself smiling, but also very tired. He laid his head on Hermione's shoulder, the two of them silently listening to the conversation, content in being in the company of these people that they had known for so long, yet had never really talked to till now. Harry felt himself nodding off as he thought, maybe this year won't be so bad after all. 

Draco didn't really know what was going to happen when he saw his old classmates for the first time in months. He had some ideas. Like how they would all hate him, as he walked in the room would go silent, and the whisperings would start. Maybe they would hate him so much that they wouldn't even look at him. And then there was that possibility in the back of Draco's head that they would actually be happy to see him. He knew that would never ever happen, and he was setting himself up to be crushed by even thinking that it was an option.

However many scenarios Draco had made up in his head on the train ride here, none of them prepared him to be greeted by a dozen students passed out on the common room couches, despite the fact that it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Draco stared at the sleeping bodies in a mixture of shock in confusion, he looked to his side to see what McGonagall, who had walked him here, thought of it, but the elder woman remained expressionless.

Then, out of no where, the woman whipped a blow horn out of her green robes. She blew it, and holy shit was is loud. Draco jumped at the noise, even though he had watched as she blew it. All of the students startled awake, falling off of couches, and looking around wildly in confusion.

Then someone looked to the entrance of the common room and gasped, causing everyone else to look at Draco.

A few confused voices came from the back of them common room as they elbowed their way to the front of the crowd so they could see what all the fuss was about. Harry Potter happened to be one of these people, and as soon as he laid eyes on Draco he froze.

"Draco," He breathed in disbelief, their eyes locking, filled with so many emotions that they wanted to tell each other but would never have the guts to do so verbally. Pansy broke the silence (and the Drarry eye fuck session :/) and pulled Draco into a deathly tight hug.

Then she pulled away and slapped Draco, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US WHERE YOU WERE, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED BLAISE AND I WERE!!!!!" Pansy screeched, then her expression softened as she pulled Draco into another hug.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in as he allowed himself to relax into Pansy's embrace. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held Pansy closer, not wanting to acknowledge all the eyes on him. Then he felt another pair of arms wrap around them both, arms he easily recognized to belong to Blaise. He sighed once again, unbelievably thankful to have at least two friends still.

Pansy pulled away and grinned at Draco, "C'mon, Dray, we have a lot to catch up on!" And with that she pulled Draco and Blaise out of the common room, Draco letting out a laugh as she did so.

The rest of the common room stood in a shocked silence, not really knowing what the hell just happened, or if that had really been Draco Malfoy. Then, Ron spoke up,

"Did he change his hair?"


End file.
